An Eternity Without You
by FearlessQueen
Summary: Alec avait disparu dans l'ombre de la nuit quelques décennies auparavant, ne laissant derrière lui que tristesse et cœurs brisés. Magnus est désormais le seul à l'attendre, mais l'attente et longue et sa volonté – ainsi que son cœur – se brisent un peu plus chaque jour.


Disclamer : Cassandra Clare

Titre: An Eternity Without You

Ratting: K+, je ne pense pas que ça mérite un T

Résumé: Alec avait disparu dans l'ombre de la nuit quelques décennies auparavant, ne laissant derrière lui que tristesse et cœurs brisés. Magnus est désormais le seul à l'attendre, mais l'attente et longue et sa volonté – ainsi que son cœur – se brisent un peu plus chaque jour.

* * *

><p><strong>An Eternity Without You<strong>

Magnus gigota inconfortablement sur sa chaise. L'odeur d'antiseptique lui agressait les narines, même après tout le temps qu'il avait passé ici. Il se demandait souvent comment Isabelle arrivait à la supporter, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'elle la sente encore depuis le temps qu'elle était installée à l'infirmerie. Il leva ses yeux sur elle et la surprit à le fixer.

Malgré les années qui avaient passé et imprimé leurs marques sur son visage, elle était toujours aussi belle. Ses yeux presque noirs n'avaient jamais perdus la flamme qui les habitait quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, lors de sa seizième année. Même malade et affaiblie, elle brillait toujours de cet incroyable charisme et de cette détermination dont elle avait fait preuve tout au long de sa vie. Magnus pouvait encore voir la jeune femme magnifique qu'elle avait été derrière cette peau rongée par les rides et ces épaules voûtées par le poids des années. Elle était vieille à présent, cette jeune intrépide qui brandissait son fouet contre ses ennemies, si vieille, alors que lui était toujours si jeune.

- Magnus ?

- Oui ?

- Tu l'aimes encore, pas vrai ?

Sa voix était sûre, comme celle d'une vieille dame à qui on ne peut rien cacher. C'est ce qu'elle était après tout. Une femme fatiguée qui s'était battue pour survivre toute sa vie et qui attendait maintenant tranquillement sur son lit de mort.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé... pas une seule seconde je n'ai cessé de l'aimer.

Sa voix était basse, mais il était certain qu'elle avait entendu. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'Isabelle Lightwood n'était pas, malgré ses quatre-vingt neuf ans, c'était sourde. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper gentiment sa main qui reposait sur les draps. Sa peau était froide contre la sienne, brûlante du feu inextinguible de la vie et de la jeunesse éternelle qu'il maudissait chaque jour. Il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps son regard plein de douceur et de compassion. Ils n'avaient pas abordé ce sujet depuis longtemps, et Magnus aurait préféré qu'il en reste ainsi.

- Magnus... ça fait plus de soixante ans maintenant...

- Soixante et onze ans, le sorcier la coupa brutalement, ça fait exactement soixante et onze ans.

Si il avait pu, Magnus aurait hurlé de frustration. Et de douleur. Il voyait chaque année passer lentement depuis _son_ départ, la suivante plus longue encore que la précédente. L'espoir de _le_ revoir s'amenuisait chaque jour un peu plus alors que son désespoir, lui, grandissait sans cesse, nourrit par l'absence de cet être qu'il aimait tant.

- Il ne reviendra pas Magnus.

- Je sais.

Oui, il savait. Même si il essayait de se convaincre du contraire, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas céder maintenant, il n'avait pas encore le droit de s'abandonner aux ténèbres qu'était devenue son existence, ceux-là mêmes qui menaçaient de l'engloutir au moindre moment d'inattention de sa part. Il se l'était promis. Il l'attendrait, pour l'éternité si il le fallait.

- Tu dois l'oublier. Tourner la page.

Sûrement. C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Le plus sain pour lui.

Il n'en avait aucunement l'envie cependant.

- Non.

Il regardait maintenant dans le vide, évitant le regard perçant d'Isabelle. Il retenait à grand peine les larmes qui menaçaient de dépasser ses paupières. Il ne voulait plus parler de ça. Ça faisait trop mal. Parfois, il souhaitait juste oublier, mais à peine cette pensée s'infiltrait-elle dans son esprit que le souvenir de deux yeux bleus, les plus beaux qu'il ait jamais vus, la chassait au loin.

L'ancienne chasseuse d'Ombre poussa un soupire, et quand il releva ses yeux de chat sur elle, il prit conscience à quel point elle était lasse. Lasse d'attendre, lasse de souffrir et de le regarder souffrir sans rien pouvoir y faire. Lasse de cette vie qui n'avait plus rien à lui offrir.

- Je devrais y aller, il faut que tu te reposes.

C'était plus un moyen de fuir qu'un geste altruiste de sa part, mais Isabelle ne lui en voudrait pas. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Il se leva lentement, serra la main de la vieille femme brièvement avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

- Magnus ?

- Oui ?

- Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons.

Le sorcier se retourna vers elle. Lui non plus n'en était pas sûr. Isabelle était affreusement pâle et fatiguée – faible. Il avait assez côtoyé la Mort durant ses siècles d'existence pour savoir quand la fin d'une personne était proche. Et Isabelle Lightwood ne passerait pas la nuit. Il s'avança vers elle prudemment et déposa un baiser sur son front. Un baiser d'adieu. Celui de deux amis dont le chemin allait maintenant se séparer à jamais. Sa gorge se sera douloureusement à la pensée que demain, elle ne serait sûrement plus là, et qu'il serait seul à nouveau.

- Embrasse Clary et Jace pour moi, d'accord ?

Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre à dire. Tout sonnait faux. Isabelle avait été sa famille – sa seule famille – pendant de nombreuses années, bien plus que son amie. Et comme tous les mortels, elle devait partir pour son dernier voyage.

- Je le ferais.

Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire charmeur et étincelant.

* * *

><p>Quand Magnus rentra chez lui, il trouva l'appartement vide et froid, comme à chaque fois qu'il en poussait la porte. Chairman Meow était mort depuis longtemps et il n'avait jamais eu à cœur de reprendre un autre chat. Le petit félin avait été un compagnon exceptionnel et, aux yeux du sorcier, il était irremplaçable.<p>

Le loft renfermait tellement de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais, qu'il lui était parfois intolérable d'y vivre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir. Il espérait qu'un jour l'être pour qui son cœur se languissait pousserait cette porte, retrouverait le chemin de la maison. De _leur_ maison.

Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être jamais, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Il serait bientôt le seul à l'attendre, le seul pour qui sa présence était indispensable. Il avait passé toutes ces années à attendre avec Isabelle, à prier pour son retour, mais ses prières étaient restées sans réponse. Isabelle était la seule, à part lui, à l'attendre patiemment, et demain elle ne serait plus, sa jeunesse et sa vitalité balayés par les ans. Jace était mort longtemps auparavant, quelques années seulement après la disparition de son parabatai. Il était mort sur le champ de bataille, comme le fière chasseur d'ombre qu'il avait toujours été. Clary était morte de tristesse quelques semaines plus tard, emportant avec elle le fruit de leur amour qui s'épanouissait dans son ventre. Isabelle s'était alors retrouvée seule, avec Magnus pour seul soutient. Les parents de la jeune femme étaient morts deux ans plus tôt, lui laissant en charge l'Institut et toutes les responsabilités qui allaient avec. Elle était la dernière des Lightwood, et elle avait pris sur elle pour faire en sorte que la lignée continue. Elle avait quitté Simon et épousé un chasseur d'ombre qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'un meeting de l'Enclave. C'était un homme bon, et ils avaient été heureux. Elle lui avait donné deux beaux enfants aux cheveux noirs comme leur mère et aux yeux verts comme leur père. Max, le plus âgé des deux, avait transmis le nom des Lightwood à travers sa descendance, comme le souhaitait sa mère. Magnus les avaient vu grandir, générations après générations. Il les avaient aussi vu mourir, les uns après les autres, et il avait vu les enfants s'éloigner de plus en plus de leur grand-mère ou arrière grand-mère au fil du temps.

Le sorcier s'assis lourdement sur son canapé, la solitude lui pesant plus que jamais. Quand Isabelle serait partie, il serait définitivement seul. Catarina avait quitté New York depuis presque deux décennies pour les terres arides de l'Afrique, où elle apportait son aide aux plus démunis. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment proche de Simon, qui après la fin de son histoire avec Isabelle, s'était consacré entièrement à la prospérité de son clan. Il en était devenu le chef peu de temps après et avait fait des miracles pour améliorer l'entente entre Vampires et Loups-Garous.

Après la disparition d'Alec, il n'avait conservé que des relations professionnelles, s'éloignant des rares amis encore en vie qu'il lui restait. Son appartement n'avait plus accueilli de fêtes rocambolesques qui faisaient sa réputation depuis soixante-et-onze ans. L'envie n'était plus là, son coeur s'était fané et fermé, emporté au loin dans les mains de son âme sœur. Et il ne rêvait que du jour où son coeur lui serait rendu, ramené par l'homme brun au yeux bleus qui le lui avait volé.

* * *

><p><em>L'appartement était plongé dans le noir quand il rentra chez lui, trempé jusqu'aux os à cause de l'orage. Le tonnerre gronda et un éclair illumina la pièce l'espace d'une seconde, lui donnant un aspect lugubre. Le flash de lumière lui donna tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette d'Alec assis sur le sofa, le visage caché dans ses mains, avant que les ténèbres ne recouvrent de nouveau le loft. Tremblant de froid, il s'approcha lentement de son petit ami, à pas feutrés et prudents, comme on approcherait un animal apeuré.<em>

_- Alec ? Celui-ci ne bougea pas, ne répondit pas, alors Magnus avança jusqu'à lui pour poser sa main glacée sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il tressaillit mais pas à cause du froid, Magnus savait que le froid ne l'affectait plus. Les doigts pâles agrippèrent fermement les cheveux couleur corbeau, son visage aux traits angéliques se cachant encore plus derrière ses mains de chasseur. Les veines de son cou étaient tendues, presque noires._

_- Alec, chéri, il faut que tu te nourrisses. Le jeune brun releva doucement la tête, ses bras retombèrent sur le sofa. Les orbes bleues se fixèrent sur les perles vertes et or de son compagnon avant de venir se poser sur le sol, honteuses. - Je ne peux pas… Il y avait tellement de douleur, tellement de peine dans cette simple phrase. Le cœur du sorcier se serra douloureusement. Les yeux océans paraissaient hantés. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour le jeune homme que de lui apporter son soutient et son amour, mais il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir faire plus. De ne pouvoir faire cesser la douleur, la peur et la culpabilité. Il aurait tellement voulu voir un sourire éclairer son visage d'ange. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis l'accident, et Magnus commençait à douter que la joie et le goût de vivre ne revienne jamais vers celui qui lui était le plus cher. _

_- Je t'en pris Alec, il faut au moins que tu essaies._

_Magnus tentait chaque jour de communiquer son inquiétude grandissante à son compagnon, mais celui-ci semblait y être imperméable. Le plus jeune repoussa violemment la main sur son épaule et se leva d'un bond, mettant un bon mètre de distance entre lui et le sorcier. Son visage était tordu par la colère, la frustration et la tristesse. Des sillons rougeâtres s'étendaient de ses yeux d'azur jusqu'au bas de ses joues. _

_- Je ne peux pas ! Hurla-t-il._

_Ses yeux bleus avaient soudainement pris une teinte plus foncée, un bleu cobalt profond qui envoutait le sorcier. Ses canines pointues dépassaient légèrement de sa lèvre supérieure. Les jeunes vampires n'avaient souvent aucun contrôle sur ces nouvelles armes, et Alec ne faisait pas exception. _

_- Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il plus doucement, ça me révulse… Toute ma vie on m'a répété que c'était contre nature, on m'a appris à haïr et à chasser les vampires, et maintenant regarde moi… Je suis un monstre._

_Magnus avança prudemment vers lui, et voyant que le jeune vampire ne faisait aucun geste pour s'enfuir, il encadra son visage de ses grandes mains glacées._

_- Tu n'es pas un monstre chéri, tu es toujours toi, tu n'as pas changé à l'intérieur, tu es toujours l'homme brave, généreux et franc que j'ai rencontré il y a trois ans. Tu es toujours Alec Lightwood, l'un des meilleurs Chasseur d'Ombre de sa génération, aimé de sa famille et de ses amis. Même si tu as changé à l'extérieur, et - soyons honnêtes - que ton régime alimentaire n'est plus vraiment le même, nous te voyons toujours comme le Alec que nous connaissons et que nous aimons tous. _

_Le sorcier chassa les larmes de sang grâce à ses longs doigts mouillés par la pluie, frottant tendrement les joues blanches de son compagnon. Celui-ci sourit de manière tenue avant de reprendre la parole, mais c'était déjà une victoire pour son aîné._

_- Tu ne comprends pas Magnus. J'ai… Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. J'ai peur de vous faire du mal. De te faire du mal. - C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu te nourrisses régulièrement. Il faudra du temps, mais je pense que c'est une question d'entrainement. Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser ta soif, et ce n'est pas en t'affamant que tu y arriveras. Je sais que c'est contre ta nature angélique de boire du sang, mais Alec, tu n'as pas le choix. Pour survivre, il va falloir que tu t'alimentes. - Et si je refuse ? Magnus pouvait voir le défi et l'incertitude dans ses yeux. Son âme semblait crier « me laisseras-tu mourrir ? ». Il devrait pourtant savoir que le sorcier ne laisserait jamais une telle chose se produire. Surtout pas maintenant, alors qu'une chance de passer l'éternité ensemble leur était enfin accordée. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela lui-même au jeune homme, et les évènements lui laissaient un goût amer sur la langue, mais c'était sa petite joie secrète, de savoir qu'Alec n'aurait pas à vieillir, à faner au fil des ans jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'un cadavre à la chair plissée par la vieillesse. - Alors je te ferais boire de force. _

_Le visage de l'ancien chasseur s'adoucit, et pendant un instant il sembla hésiter sur ce qu'il allait faire, puis il se pencha vers le sorcier et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Magnus sourit sous les lèvres douces de son aimé, mais quand celui-ci détourna les yeux, il comprit aussitôt qu'autre chose le tracassait. _

_- Alec ? Magnus voyait bien qu'il hésitait à se confier, ses yeux bleus voyageaient entre lui et le canapé qui se trouvait derrière lui, et il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure - tique nerveux que le plus âgé trouvait particulièrement séduisant. _

_- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire chéri, reprit-il. _

_- C'est juste que… Je… J'ai… Il soupira bruyamment puis grogna de mécontentement. _

_- C'est toi, annonça-t-il finalement en fixant ses yeux dans ceux du sorcier, qui sursauta face à l'accusation. J'entend ton cœur battre sans arrêt, ton sang couler dans tes veines, et ça me rend fou. C'est comme si il chantait mon nom, qu'il m'appelait, et j'en ai tellement envie, j'ai tellement envie de céder à cette… cette pulsion ! Ça me rend dingue. Et je suis mort de peur à l'idée de te faire du mal, mais c'est de plus en plus dur de résister. Et je… j'ai tellement envie de toi, de te toucher, t'embrasser et te faire l'amour, mais je sais que je n'y arriverais pas. _

_Magnus resta tétanisé, pour une fois à court de mots._

_- J'ai besoin de toi Magnus…_

_Les prunelles bleues étaient suppliantes. L'ex-chasseur avait, certes, peur de faire du mal à son aîné dans un moment d'inattention, mais il avait encore plus peur qu'il le laisse, qu'il l'abandonne à son sort. Alec aurait compris, et parfois c'était ce qu'il souhaitait, que Magnus parte pour se protéger de ses nouveaux instincts incontrôlables._

_- Je n'avais pas réalisé… chuchota Magnus. _

_Cette révélation expliquait le comportement du plus jeune depuis sa transformation. Le sorcier arrivait à peine à le toucher sans qu'il ne se faufile entre ses bras pour s'éloigner de lui. Et Magnus ne voulait pas qu'ils continuent comme ça. Il voulait passer sa vie avec Alec, maintenant qu'il avait l'éternité pour l'aimer sans qu'il n'ait à disparaitre. Il voulait passer le restant de leur immortalité à le chérir, à le gâter, à sortir, à s'amuser avec lui, à faire toutes ces choses futiles que les couples ordinaires font. À l'embrasser, à lui faire l'amour. Il voulait l'aimer et être aimé, tout simplement. Même si Alec devait céder à ses pulsions sanguinaires dans le processus. _

_Soudain, le sorcier se jeta sur les lèvres du jeune vampire, mais quand celui-ci essaya de le repousser, il tint bon, et approfondi le baiser en glissant habilement sa langue dans la bouche chaude de son compagnon. _

_Alec poussa un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir, et face à l'insistance du sorcier, il abandonna cette bataille, cette torture qu'était devenu le simple fait de devoir résister aux attentions de l'homme de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre ainsi, et en cet instant il avait besoin de se sentir aimé, de sentir que Magnus serait là pour lui, peu importe la situation. Il lui agrippa les hanches et l'attira contre lui. Il pouvait entendre son coeur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, son sang circuler plus vite et _chanter_ pour lui. Puis Magnus recula et brisa le baiser. _

_- Je ne veux pas que tu résistes ce soir. Laisse-moi t'aimer Alexander. Alec hésita à peine une fraction de seconde avant de hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du sorcier, et l'instant d'après elles étaient sur celles de son cadet. _

_Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs lèvres jouaient et leurs langues dansaient. C'était un ballet qu'ils maitrisaient tous deux, ils l'avaient répété maintes et maintes fois après tout, mais ils semblaient ne jamais en avoir assez. Dès que l'un des deux s'éloignait pour reprendre son souffle, l'autre revenait à lui la seconde d'après, comme attiré par un aimant, poussé par une force irrésistible vers son âme soeur._

_Leurs mains se baladaient, l'une dans des cheveux bruns, une autre sur une hanche fine, ou bien sur la peau douce d'un dos musclé. Des gémissements résonnaient dans la pièce et le bruit de leurs baisers emplissait leurs oreilles._

_Lentement, Alec repoussa Magnus jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Ses mains arpentaient le corps du sorcier, le débarrassant de sa veste mouillée, disparaissant sous son t-shirt détrempé, rampant le long de son dos jusqu'à ses épaules puis redescendant, l'une sur sa hanche, l'autre sur sa cuisse._

_Magnus se laissait presser contre le mur par le corps ferme du plus jeune, savourant l'instant et l'intimité qu'ils n'avaient plus partagé depuis la transformation d'Alec. Il se noyait dans le plaisir et l'euphorie que lui procuraient les lèvres du vampire sur les siennes, totalement abandonné dans ses bras, confiant._

_D'un coup de canine maladroit, Alec lui fendit la lèvre inférieure, mais le sorcier sentit à peine la douleur car aussitôt son cadet suça la plaie, entraînant au loin son esprit divaguant dans une autre vague de bien être. Il reprit sa bouche l'instant d'après, leurs langues bataillant puis se cajolant, et quand, enfin, Magnus dû briser le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, Alec dirigea son attention sur sa gorge. Il y laissa une trainée de baiser brûlants jusqu'à la jointure de son cou et de son épaule._

_Un grognement de frustration raisonna dans sa gorge, et il se figea face à ce cou offert. Mais quand Magnus passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns pour l'attirer vers lui, quelque chose sembla se rompre à l'intérieur de lui, et l'instant d'après il plantait ses crocs dans la peau caramel de son compagnon. _

_Les yeux du sorcier s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise et il laissa échapper une plainte de douleur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Alec cède aussi rapidement. Magnus avait appris à ses dépends que le venin de vampire, qui rendait la morsure si agréable pour les autres créatures, n'avait aucun effet sur les sorciers. Il sentait les canines d'Alec profondément enfoncées dans sa chair, sa langue qui passait sous la plaie pour recueillir les perles carmin qui s'en échappaient, et le mouvement de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il l' entendait déglutir régulièrement et soupirer de plaisir et de contentement._

_Alec était un vampire à présent, et si la seule manière pour lui de se nourrir était que Magnus passe par la séduction pour le faire craquer, et bien c'est ce qu'il ferait._

_Il pencha sa tête sur le côté pour laisser plus de place à l'ancien chasseur, mais celui-ci prit le mouvement pour une tentative de fuite et alla replanter brutalement ses crocs un peu plus haut dans le cou du sorcier, le faisant gémir bruyamment de douleur._

_- Doucement Alec, je ne vais nulle part. _

_Il ne reçu qu'un grognement en réponse. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que le jeune homme soit encore conscient de ses actions, ou si la faim l'avait emporté sur sa raison. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son sang le quitter lentement et aller réchauffer le corps pressé contre lui. Son inconfort était un bien faible prix à payer pour aider l'homme qu'il aimait. _

_Les secondes passaient et le sorcier sentait ses forces diminuer. Une sorte de léthargie se répandait dans son corps et si Alec ne l'avait pas maintenu contre le mur, il se serait sûrement effondré sur le sol. La main qui maintenait la tête brune contre sa gorge commença à tirer doucement sur les mèches noires._

_- Alec… Alexander, ça suffit, tu en as eu assez._

_Mais au lieu de le lâcher Alec ne fit que s'agripper plus fort. Magnus étouffa difficilement un cri de douleur, mais il ne pu empêcher une larme de s'échapper de sous ses paupières closes. La tête lui tournait et sa respiration était précipitée. Il tira plus fort sur les cheveux bruns, mais sans succès. La séduction n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement. _

_Il se sentait partir et son cadet absorbait toujours bruyamment son sang. Il n'avait plus la force de maintenir ses doigts dans les mèches brunes, et quand sa main glissa pour retomber contre son corps, ce fut comme si un électrochoc traversait le vampire qui le lâcha brusquement et fit un bon en arrière._

_Le sorcier poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa glisser au sol. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il referma les traces de morsures. Il pouvait entendre Alec respirer bruyamment et quand il releva ses yeux fatigués sur lui, il lu la panique sur son visage._

_- Par l'Ange, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?_

_- Alec, viens-là chéri._

_Magnus lui fit signe d'approcher, mais au lieu de ça, le vampire recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre, et, l'horreur toujours imprimé sur son beau visage, il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. _

_- Alec ?! _

_Il se retourna à l'appelle de son nom, ses yeux hantés par des fantômes imaginaires. _

_- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il si bas que Magnus eu toutes les peines du monde à l'entendre. _

_Et sur ces paroles, il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit par la porte entr'ouverte. Le bruit du bois qui claque et son cri désespéré pour son petit ami fut les dernières choses que le sorcier entendit avant de perdre connaissance._

* * *

><p>Ce fut des coups sur la porte qui tirèrent Magnus de son cauchemar. Ou plutôt de son souvenir. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Alec, il y a soixante et onze ans de cela. Sa mémoire ne lui laissait aucun répit depuis ce jour-là, lui rejetant sa bêtise en pleine face à chaque moment d'inattention.<p>

Il se redressa sur le sofa quand de nouveaux coups retentirent contre la porte d'entrée. Il se dirigea lentement vers celle-ci en se passant une main sur le visage pour essayer de se réveiller. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était exactement, mais il ne devait pas être loin de minuit, et l'inconnu qui se permettait de tambouriner à sa porte à une heure pareille ne repartirait pas sans avoir passé un sale quart d'heure.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qu'il découvrit en ouvrant la porte.

Il en avait rêvé pourtant, jusqu'à s'en rendre malade parfois. Il en avait rêvé pendant des jours, des mois, et des années. Il avait pensé à tous les scénarri possibles et imaginables, de la joie, des larmes, des mots doux mais aussi des cris, de la colère, de la déception. Et pourtant il était là, les bras ballants, à ne savoir que dire ou que faire sinon de fixer les yeux bleus qui l'avaient envouté il y a plus de sept décennies. Le cauchemar était encore frai dans son esprit, et il se demanda si son imagination ne s'était pas emballée et si il avait finalement cédé à la folie. Mais son invité surprise ouvrit enfin la bouche, et Magnus su qu'il était bien réel.

- Bonsoir Magnus.

Sa voix n'avait pas changé, elle était telle que dans ses souvenirs, chaude et douce, comme un souffle d'air en été. Il n'avait pas changé non plus physiquement, il était toujours aussi bien bâti. Ses cheveux noirs, bien qu'un peu plus long, étaient toujours la même masse de mèches indomptables qui lui donnait cet air à la fois innocent et rebelle. Et ses yeux. Ces prunelles bleues qui brillaient comme des saphirs. Magnus aurait pu se noyer dans leur profondeur.

Sans réfléchir, il referma la main sur le sweat-shirt du vampire et l'attira brusquement à lui. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là, alors les actes devraient parler pour lui. Il l'embrassa avec tout ce qu'il avait, et il fit passer dans ce baiser toutes les émotions par lesquelles il était passé pendant ces soixante et onze années : la colère, la peur, l'incompréhension, la solitude, le désespoir, l'abandon, la culpabilité, mais aussi cet amour sans fin qu'il ressentait pour cet homme qui l'avait laissé sans un mot.

Et Alec lui répondit avec la même intensité, comme si ce baiser était leur dernier. Le dernier d'une époque douloureuse, mais aussi le premier d'une autre aire, où ils pourraient enfin être ensemble et être heureux. C'était un mélange de lèvres et de larmes. Les mains du sorcier maintenaient le plus jeune contre lui dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. Les doigts fins du vampire attrapaient les larmes sur les joues caramel avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de couler.

Aussi soudainement que le baiser avait commencé, il se termina, et la seconde d'après Magnus assena une gifle retentissante à son cadet. La tête brune vacilla sur le côté un instant puis Alec vint planter ses yeux céruléens dans les yeux de chat de son ainé, sa surprise et son incompréhension clairement apparentes.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, souffla le sorcier.

Les perles couleur saphir s'adoucir aussitôt. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce par quoi le sorcier était passé à cause de lui, mais il était bien décidé à se faire pardonner et à rattraper le temps perdu. Il prit tendrement le visage au traits asiatiques - ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué - entre ses mains et embrassa doucement les lèvres offertes.

- Je suis désolé.

- Promets-le moi.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de répondre.

- Je te le promet. Sur ces paroles, il referma la porte dernière lui. Cette promesse et ce geste, pourtant si anodin, leur réchauffèrent le cœur. C'est à ce moment là que Magnus su que tout irait bien pour eux désormais, qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de dépasser cette période sombre de leur existence. Alec ne venait pas seulement de lui promettre de ne plus jamais repartir, mais il lui promettait également un avenir.

Une éternité.


End file.
